


We Are Together

by 796116311389



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death, Don't really know the difference, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mention of mortal peril, So fluffy really, Stakeout, Weddings, but nobody dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/796116311389/pseuds/796116311389
Summary: Sometimes.There aren't enough words to describe their love.





	We Are Together

**Author's Note:**

> Update: The wonderful almosttomorocco has made a podfic of this story which can be found here - https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859314
> 
> Please take a listen. They capture the tone of this piece wonderfully. :)

Sometimes it's fighting and bickering.

Sometimes it's tears and laughter.

Sometimes it's a quiet moment where they look at each other and think, 'God, how did I get so lucky?'

Sometimes it's behind a skip when it's 33° out and they're both hot and sweaty, but Sherlock refuses to just give up and, "Come on John, just another hour! I'm sure today's the day."

Sometimes there are no words. Just a look and they're falling into each others arms, so relieved. Their hands caressing each other's flesh, worshipping every inch of each other. Benedictions in their kisses.

Sometimes it's a near miss. The moment nearly passes by, but one of them reaches out with courage and then it's a sure thing, a quiet lovely thing.

Sometimes, there's a wedding and they smile so much their faces ache by the end of the day. They slow dance late into the night and they whisper into each other's ears, "My Husband."

Sometimes it's a scary thing and only something scarier brings it out. The threat of death that follows them, but that they always manage to avoid, if not taunt.

Sometimes, they're old and tired. Their bodies stooped and worn as they hold onto each other into another day.

Sometimes it's a quiet night and it's just watching the moonrise. Hearing the sound of the distant ocean and the susurrus of the grass in the night's sea breeze.

Sometimes it's a whispered, "Brilliant."

Sometimes it's "Obviously."

And sometimes, it's even, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! You can read this as contained within its own timeline/universe or as multiple scenarios across multiple AUs. 
> 
> Really it's just an ode to their love. ♡


End file.
